Hawk Meets Markiplier
by IntergalacticAuthor
Summary: Hawk has worked in the ISF for several years and has seen too much in this universe but this... this human, Markiplier, she never saw coming. The Intergalactic Space Force gains ground on their quest but Hawk chooses to involve this person in her life, changing his forever. This fateful meeting sparks more than either ever bargained for.
1. Part 1

**Visual Log 201.4625**

**Agent: **Hawk

**Setting: **HQ, space and LA, Earth

A distress signal woke me up today. I rolled over and looked at the map. I turned off the alarm sound but the bridge kept blinking. It's pretty early for me, well it felt like it. Every day is routine. Get up, make sure I put on my ISF vest, and check to be sure the Chief pins were all in order. Leave the vest unsnapped at the stop since the makers didn't account for busty agents. The vest itself is actually pretty padded so it sticks out anyway. I also wear a black low cut tank top with pants at this point. I mean, I used to wear a low cut shirt. I usually change that part of my uniform every other year or something.

I looked at myself in my wall sized mirror.

I still have a black top but it completely covers my chest now. I put my hand lightly on my chest and cringed at the pain. The scar was still there and getting worse. But no one knows and it'll stay that way.

_But I know, Hawk._ "Of course you know. You're my inner demon and know everything about me," I whispered quietly.

I heard him laugh quietly and then he kept quiet. I made sure my three inch dark blue heels fit snugly and checked the screen again.

Usually I have time for some sort of breakfast but this is pretty early in galactic time and I had to be somewhere. I looked at another screen in my room and saw that all vitals of the ship were in order. The bridge was lit green here too, meaning that I had to go there.

I picked up my gun from its stand at the foot of the bed and examined it. The beam levels were normal and the gauges showed that it was at about half power. I needed to replace the energy pod after this. It's only got ten good hits in it anyway.

I held it up and away from me, reminding myself of its size of about three feet. It has three different ways to use it: on the shoulder and pointing to the target like a bazooka, holding onto it from the top and letting it lean on my leg as I fired it which is useful when in the air, and then as a new technique I installed a few days ago, as a sniper that can be used from around corners. That new one hasn't been tested yet but I tested out the joint mechanic. The precision and accuracy mechanic may still have bugs in it. It worked smoothly and I locked it back into place. I tightened the strap and put it over my shoulder.

No sense of urgency but that only took a minute or two.

The door opened for me and closed behind me. I walked down the hallway, passed several sleeping quarters and to the breakfast nook. Each of these across HQ holds breakfast suited for each species aboard this ship. A lot of us in this hallway were human or are used to human food so that's what is served.

My assistant handed me a cup of coffee as I walked by. I nodded and walked away with it. It smelled amazing and I drank it slowly. My internal system could wake up on its own and be fine without anything but just the smell reminded me of my time on Earth.

I walked to the elevator and put my hand on the scanner then tapped the bridge that came up on screen. I stepped back and waited for the elevator to stop on this floor. The clamps locked it in place and the doors opened.

I straightened up as the General stepped out.

He nodded at me, "Morning, Hawk."

"Good morning, General." I responded as I stepped into the elevator. "Get some sleep." he waved at me as he walked away. He was on patrol for three days and must have just gotten back.

The elevator took me straight to the bridge and opened its doors to a seemingly chaotic room.

"Hawk! Finally!" Scotty shouted from the front when he looked at me. The room stopped almost immediately. The redhead looked up from his screens and radars of information and looked at me.

"Hawk!" I turned to see Kekelle yelling at me from her spot. Her elongated face darted from screen to screen. She pointed at one with her claw, "Someone's breached security!" She then waved her hand across the screen to the main screen and the image went to the front for us all to see.

Through the security camera for that sector I watched a ship float right passed us and in the direction of the Milky Way.

"What is their projected target?" I looked at our mathmetition. His long, tied back, dark blue hair stuck out to the rest of the primarily white room. He looked human but his skin was tinted blue with dark marks across his skin.

He spun in his chair from one keyboard to another and looked at the screen, flinging it onto the big one. "Looks like planet earth. ETA three earth hours but possibly sooner based on its currently increasing speed."

I glared at the screen. "Where's security?"

"We thought you would deal with that," Lieutenant Linalool said to me. She stood up straight, letting her tail rest on the ground. "You go. I know you want to."

"Thanks Linalool." I smiled and handed her my coffee. She didn't know what to do with it and awkwardly held it away from her and glanced at it weird. She was almost too fitting for her position here.

I walked across the bridge as they watched me. "What?"

"Orders, Chief." Scotty answered.

"I'll go on a solo mission. It was a small ship." I turned to the Lieutenant. "I'll need you all too…" I paused as the Captain of the Guard stepped into the room. "Be ready to go if it gets worse."

"Yes, Chief." They said in unison.

I love my job.

I left the bridge and went right to the docking bay. I left my Starcraft in Bay 45. I finally named my ship by the way. I've been using it for three years already, so might as well.

As I got to Bay 45, Katey greeted me with a salute. "Good luck, Chief." Her hair had once again been cut short but remained its black and red colors with some hidden teal highlights. Our uniform lets her wear her black beanie. The Air Element mark on her forehead has gained some intricate designs since I last saw her meaning she was getting stronger.

"You can call me Hawk, Katey," I commented as I saluted her back. "We've been friends since our human days. It's alright."

She turned to the side and waited for her companion to get to us. I noticed the bottom strap to her vest was a bit looser. Her companion walked up to us. His black hair and outfit matched hers.

Icaugi saluted me as well, and I returned the gesture. "All ready to go, Chief."

"Thanks," I said as I moved passed them.

"Are you going to be okay, Hawk?" Icaugi asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I responded.

"It's targeting LA," Katey said as she looked up from her AlienTechGen3, or ATG3, tablet. Her dark eyes pierced into mine. I'm sure she knows something is wrong.

"I've gotta go now then." I said as I went over to Starcraft. The top glass door slid back and I settled my gun into his holding arm next to my seat. I jumped in and strapped myself in then sealed the window. They opened the docking bay doors and I activated Starcraft. Everything lit up and readings were normal on the screens displaying data in a panoramic projection below the base of the front window. I grabbed into the pod racer steering and pulled back, waiting for a response. When Starcraft moved up I pushed them forward and out into space.


	2. Part 2

The doors to the Docking Bay closed behind me and I activated the shields. These shields protected me from flying space debris and all sorts of unhealthy light. I put in the coordinates for LA into the GPS and it pointed me in the right direction with a small blue arrow on a circle hologram projected out from the GPS.

When I was in the all clear from HQ, I hit warp drive. Stars streaked passed me, along with gas clouds and clusters of space debris.

I braced myself as the Milky Way came into view. Starcraft broke away from warp drive and gave me control again.

"Jarvis, are you still here?" I asked my friend. I named him after the Jarvis in the Iron Man story. He's in all of my ships and most of my technology.

"Yes Ma'am," He responded with is robotic, nearly natural voice.

"Locate that projectile aiming for Earth," I commanded. A few moments of silence were ended when two lines crossed the screen and positioned themselves over the projectile in a cross section and circle following it. "Zoom in." the circle widened and so did the visual.

I stared at it. "It's got a reason to be here."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he cleared the screen and mapped our course.

"Yes. I'm positive," I pushed the pod racer handles forward, nearly hitting the dashboard. "Without a target they could be going anywhere." I sped towards the arm of the galaxy and through to the solar system. "It's too specific to be anything else."

"I've pinpointed where it's going to land…" he pulled up a small screen of it flying through the atmosphere then moved towards a few apartment buildings.

"Can you pinpoint exactly where they are going to land?"

"No," he answered, putting down the visual. "They're straying."

"Alright, thanks. I'll deal with it." I said as we jolted into Earth's atmosphere, air friction hitting my shields immediately.

"Hawk!" A voice shouted into Starcraft.

"Yes?" I answered, focusing on where to go. I finally landed a visual on the invader, a black ship heading straight for some buildings.

"Whoever is on that ship, we can't figure out…" The answer was. "…they're jamming the signals from their ship."

The message was broken by static and I knew this could get really bad. I slowed down enough so I could open the top and stand up. I put Jarvis in charge and put my foot on one of the handles. I guided the ship to an interception point.

"They're a level six enemy!" The signal cut off and that was the last thing that I heard from them. I knew I could leave my gun here though. I jumped up and unfurled my wings. They slid through the specially designed slits in the back of my vest and caught the air. I hovered in my spot, quickly got used to the gravity change and looked around. I saw that the other ship was flying away as well as mine.

"What are you up to?" I whispered as I watched someone else fall from the sky. The form crashed into the roof of a large apartment building. I watched it look up at me and smile.

It laughed as it multiplied into three of them. One of them kept my gaze and the other two fell onto all fours and crawled across the roof and over the side. They clung to the side of the building as they wiggled down.

They were hunting for something. One moved away from the other and walked on the wall, careful to avoid being seen.

I watched the first one on the roof and landed on the edge. "What do you want!?"I yelled in a few different languages, getting ready for an attack. It reacted to English, surprisingly. The building shook and I heard an explosion.

It only laughed again and went to the side of the roof and looked down. I saw it smile then look at me. "We got what we came for!" It shouted before jumping.

I crouched on the edge where I was standing and then jumped. I watched as the hole in the wall was invaded by these three black, level-six aliens. I landed on the wall and held my place, holding onto the wall.

Only when a human life is in danger can I intervene.

A moment later there was screaming, male screaming, and growling and thrashing. I threw myself into the room and stood in their way of leaving. My shoes morphed into combat boots and I poised myself defensively, letting two sword hilts emerge from their hiding spot and slowly reached for them.

I glanced around and saw that this two story apartment had been totally ransacked until they caught the one they were after. He was thrown over the shoulder of one of them. This one stood tall and looked at me with its reptilian eyes. Its tail moved slowly behind him. The other two stopped but stayed close to the ground.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked as I slowly pulled out my swords and crossed them in front of me. I just needed to strike one and it would be over.

"We got what we came for and now we are leaving." He replied.

"Why do you need him, of all people?" I asked as I slid the blades over each other, making the aliens cringe from the pitch of the noise. I don't want to attack unless I need to, "He's not affiliated with us at all." I added as I looked at the defenseless black haired man as he didn't fight being flung over the guys shoulder. He was wearing a shirt and basketball shorts and had headphones dangling from his hand, the wire leading back to the room they came from he tossed them away.

"Well that's good." One of the other two spoke up. He stood up before continuing, "Because he'll be affiliated with our boss."

"I guess you have to get past me first." I growled as the tips crossed each other and let go of an energy charge that was aimed towards the one who spoke. He flew backwards and hit the wall but got up angrily before disappearing. I ran towards the second one with one of my swords and drove it through his stomach. As he stood there he didn't fight, but melted away.

"Great…" The one carrying the human mumbled as I turned to him.

My blade had turned black. "Whatever you throw at me now will be absorbed by my sword." It was a new power-up but I didn't want to use anything else if I didn't have to.

He looked off to the side and nodded. Without a word he dropped the human and jumped by me. I landed a strike but he didn't strike back. He jumped out of the hole in the wall, looked back at me and said, "This won't be the end of it!"

"Yes it will be!" I shouted putting my swords away. Small portals are great. I turned back to the human as he sat up. "You have no significance to the higher up people on this planet, so why do they want you?"

He looked at me in silence and confusion while he held his head. He straightened up his glasses and looked at me.

After a few moments I walked over to him and put my hand on his head. My hand glowed white, enabling me to see his past, present and future. Just the basics, though, it's not my strength and main ability. I pulled my hand away and helped him up.

He stumbled backwards onto his couch and sat there.

"Well, Mark," I started, as I sat down in the seat across from the couch. "Do you mind answering a few questions?"

He didn't respond but looked at me.

"Did they say anything to you?" I asked, pulling out my phone. I unfolded it and put it on the table. The screen was dark but it was recording the scene.

"I was just recording and…" he finally spoke, "the wall exploded and they came in." He stopped again. I waved my hand to the kitchen and watched the tea kettle make tea on its own. The cup floated from the cabinet and landed on the counter. He sat in silent fear as I focused on the kitchen.

He held out his hands for the cup that floated to him. I lowered my hand to my other hand and used his memory to make something.

My hands swirled around each other until they created an orb of different colors. The orb spun faster and I kept my hands still. It formed what I wanted it to form and then the light it generated died down. I held a small box plushie in my hands.

He looked at it in surprise, "You know who that is?"

"Tiny Box Tim," I answered. I looked at it then tossed it to him.

It landed close to him but he still jumped. He clutched his tea and curled into the corner of the couch. He looked at the small plushie box and then at me.

"Keep him close." I said to Mark then looked at it.

He reluctantly picked it up and held it in his hand. "It's just a plushie."

"Anything I create is never just a thing to have." I said, waving my arm at the wall. It quickly pieced itself back together. The cracks glowed and sealed shut. "Now that that's all fixed, I should start explaining, since you won't speak."

He cuddled the small plushie and looked at me. "They told me to join them. They didn't even ask." He sat up and gestured to the office, repeating himself, "I'm just in there recording and they blow a hole in my wall…" He sniffled and pulled his legs into his chest. "One yanked me out of my seat, the other started yelling at me in different languages and I don't think half of those were human! The other threw me over his shoulder and thank God you showed up…" He yelled at me and broke down in front of me. "I've never been so scared in my life and I still don't know who you are."

I felt a sadness grow inside of me, a human emotion I haven't felt in a few years. I stood up and went over to him behind the couch. "It'll be alright." I said and put my hands on the side of his face and turned him to me. I put my right thumb on his forehead and moved my left hand over his chest. Both thumbs lit up and I blinked. My eyes turned all white and locked onto his.

The room disappeared as I flooded memories of my own into his mind. Just a few, one from training, a few battles, many power upgrades and my full activation promotion into the ISF. The memories turned to what he saw.

I saw what he described and heard the leader say, "Join us or die." He didn't respond so they pulled him out of his chair. He sat on the ground and didn't know if he should move. "We can't kill him. She wants him alive. She needs him alive." "I know, but why are we giving him the option anyway? We are just going to take him either way." The second pulled him to his feet and the first one threw him over his shoulders. The third one looked Mark in the eyes when he looked up. "He'll make a good…" "Why is she here?" The three turned to look at me as I stood in the hole in the wall, observing. "So much for this," the one carrying Mark mumbled.

The memory faded away and I looked into Mark's honey brown eyes. I looked back and stayed silent.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"'Her'… It's always a female." I said thoughtfully. I picked up my phone from the table and tapped a few things. Kekelle answered the call and watched me. "The level six enemies work for the same female we've heard of from other ones that we've caught."

"Is he safe?"

"Of course he's safe. They wanted to take him. Their boss wants him."

"We protect him if it's the same female." She confirmed my already decided tactic.

"We protect him regardless. If they return he needs to be protected." I responded. "I'll take care of it."

"Do we need to prep the lab?" I heard from the back of the room.

"Yes, just in case." I answered her, considering what that opened up. "I'll see you when we get back. Make sure Starcraft gets back."

"Are you going to use a portal?"

"Yeah, it's a lot faster." I replied then closed my phone and put it away.

"Are… Are we going somewhere?" He asked as I walked over to the clear floor space in the room.

"Not quite yet." I answered as I pulled a small metal plate from my vest pocket and threw it to the ground. It activated and unfolded three times then locked itself to the floor. I pulled out a small rod from another pocket and knelt down to put it in the center of the plate. I held out my arm and my skin lifted up from my forearm. It revealed a storage compartment built into my not so human arm. I pulled out a dark blue gem and held it over the top of the rod. The top opened up so the beam could catch the gem. It locked it away and everything glowed blue. A key pad opened up and I typed in the activation code and stepped back. A dome of blue expanded from the rod and reached out passed the roof of the room and a green light turned on. The rod lowered itself into the plate and stopped moving.

"That is a barrier generator. It will keep out non-humans, except me. It's guaranteed for life and I will have to move it personally if and when you move to another apartment or house," I explained as I went back over to him.

"So now there's an obnoxious metal plate in the floor of my apartment?"

"Yes," I answered. "Do you want to leave in that?"

He looked at his shirt and basketball shorts and looked at the office. "I have to at least save what I had going in there." He got up and walked to the office, dropping off the cup in the kitchen. "What I want to know is how you knew I like tea?"

I watched him sit down and joined him, "When your vision turned white, I saw mostly everything, mainly your likes and dislikes." I paused, "Attributable qualities that could benefit us and anything that those guys could have been after."

He clicked on a few things and typed away.

I watched him and then looked around at the set up. "Primitive technology amuses me." I commented with a half smile.

He saved what he was working on and shut it down. "Is that a compliment?"

"Not really, but where we are going, all this is out of date." I gestured to his expensive equipment he used every day.

He got up and followed me, "How much did that phone thing cost?"

I took it out and let it float in a circle in my hand, "I built this several years ago. I've only had to upgrade it a few times."

"Oh…" He responded.

I looked at a space in the room and breathed. A portal to the docking bay opened up. I put my arm around Mark, picked him up, "Try not to throw up." I warned.

He breathed in and whispered, "Are we going into space?"

"Yes," I answered and walked through the portal. The warped space rippled around my skin and I felt his stomach get uneasy.


	3. Part 3

I stepped down on the other side. Katey and Icaugi were waiting for me. Starcraft was already sitting in its spot. I put Mark down and didn't let go of his waist.

He stood up and threw his arm around me as he wobbled. He was already smiling.

"Earth legs," Katey laughed. "I don't miss those at all."

"Yeah, it was weird for me too, being in stronger gravity again, but he should get to Zorka." I instructed and walked forward, guiding him as he got used to the low gravity and artificial gravity. He looked at Katey as we walked to her.

"She's ready for you," Katey reported and led the way. Icaugi walked behind us.

We walked in silence because I knew Mark was just gonna flip out at everything as we walked down the hall.

I was right. We passed the observation deck and he froze. He stared out at space as two agents guided a large cargo ship into the cargo bay. I sighed and picked him up again but this time like a child and carried him easily, most of his torso was above my shoulder line. I tucked one arm under him to support him as we walked and the other held him to me. He squeezed my waist with his thighs to keep himself from hurting his crotch. He put his arms on my shoulders and watched everything as we passed it.

As we walked he just wanted to look at everything, even the lights that floated from the ceiling. He jerked around a lot. Don't get me wrong, it's easy for me to carry a full grown man, but not when they start moving and shifting like he's doing right now.

"At least he didn't throw up," Icaugi said from the back, keeping back laughter from watching the human crane his neck to see everything.

"Yeah, that's true." I commented, shifting my grip as he moved. I know it's weird to hold onto a man like this, but if not, he'd be acting like a five year old in a candy shop, only this was space. And it's dangerous to let him do that.

"How could I throw up? This is too awesome! I mean… This is SPACE!" He said, throwing his arms up into the air, hit a light with his finger tips and then sighed and semi relaxed onto me. He held onto my shoulders to watch what was happening behind us.

A light started flashing and the doors shut beside us on another docking bay, separating us from the observation deck.

"Must have problems with that airlock again," I commented when I looked through the window to watch as we kept walking

"If we had some decent engineers, things would get done right the first time." Katey said from the front and led us down another hallway.

I smiled and looked at Mark as he jumped once again in my arms and pointed up, "I'm an engineer!"

"You are a Biomechanical engineer and more importantly a youtuber. Calm down." I said half laughing at his excitement. This human was bringing emotions back into my emotionless lifestyle. Well, at least the happy emotions that I haven't felt for a long time. And this was me feeling emotions, not emotions leaking from my human side.

He spoke again and interrupted my thoughts. "I still have an engineering degree. I went to college for that damn thing." He protested and was soon distracted by space again while we passed the windows in this hallway.

Are we almost there yet?

"Almost there Hawk!" Katey laughed.

"Your telepathy is stronger!" I smiled.

"Yours too," She answered, turning to the medical bay.

"Which lab will he be in?"

Before she could answer, Mark jumped again, "Lab? What lab?" Katey had left with Icaugi to get Zorka.

"Well if you paid attention instead of looking at everything…" I answered sarcastically. Wow, sarcasm. I'm speaking with sarcasm. It's been a while.

He pouted and stared behind us.

I leaned over to put him down in the lab he would be in. I leaned on the doorway as he stumbled a bit. He stood up and looked at me.

"Why am I in a lab?"

"This is a holding cell." I answered. "Please notice full access to plumbing, a nice bed and a TV. The link should be up so you can get Earth TV or movies or whatever."

"Can I watch Alien?"

"You've been watching aliens." I answered with too much sarcasm. "Yes, we have that. Just type in the title on the screen and there you go."

"What about food?"

"Open the fridge and cabinet." I answered. He did so and located the box of his favorite snack. "We don't keep those handy so eat sparingly." I said as he ripped open the box.

He tore open the plastic bag inside and shoved a handful into his mouth.

"I'll be back in a while. We have to set things up." I said, leaving him in the room and shutting the door. I put my hand on the door and through the orange glow I saw that he sat down on the bed, got comfy and totally passed out.

"Guess he isn't watching the movie," Zorka said from beside me. Katey and Icaugi must've returned to their post. Zorka's theme was pink. Pink hair, pink eyes, pale orange skin like the other three Destrehan agents here: Malchior and Kenorfka, pale pink shirt under her green medical vest. She was wearing the green medical uniform pants though.

I moved my hand and sighed. "I guess not," I answered, stretching out my shoulders. "Even in less gravity, I'm not used to carrying a two hundred plus pound man.

"You didn't have to carry him because of the gravity."

"I carried him because we would be chasing him right now if he had been on his own." I replied. She led me to the lab and I looked at the table.

"Are we just making him an agent?" She asked.

"Dormant, but yes," I replied. "We have to."

"If She Who Must Not Be Named is coming after him he needs a bit of training don't you think?"

"Just the basics, if we have time." I answered. "His significance to Earth is too strong to fully induct him now."

"Does he want this?"

"I'm giving him the option later in his life or when we need him to be an active agent." I replied, "But right now, it's obvious he likes it here."

"Yeah, but isn't this…" Zorka started.

"I keep humans safe. That's my job. If he's in danger and I can't always be there, then yes, I'm giving him an upper hand to this fight." I interrupted her angrily. I breathed to calm down and continued as I looked at the display, "I can't lose another one."

Zorka quickly responded, "I shouldn't be questioning your judgment, Chief."

"It's alright. It's a sub-directive to everyone…" I trailed off and sat down in her chair by her desk. "After he left…" I thought of the betrayal I had felt nearly three years ago. He just… left…

The scar on my chest pulsed and pained me. It gets worse every time I think about the whole incident. I've noticed a gradual expansion of small lines extending from it. I'm not going to tell anyone and I'm certainly not going to move to do anything about it.

But…What if his genetic code breaks down and I can't help him? What if he… no... I need to move on. I sighed and whispered, "My mind will start unraveling if this keeps up."

"Your mind is fine, you just need a second opinion on decisions every once in a while." She put her hand on my shoulder. Her pale orange skin stuck out against mine. "I don't even want to know what Katey would do if Icaugi left her."

I smiled. "They'll always have each other." My smile faded and I looked at the screen that watched the holding cell. "The barrier will protect him and his powers will activate if he's ever threatened by non-humans."

She pushed the table into the wall and rotated it out with another, softer one. "He doesn't need a metal table."

"He doesn't need a table but we can watch his vitals from that." I said knowing that this kind of change can happen anywhere. It didn't need to be specific. "It's not even an experiment. We know this works on humans."

"But we don't know how compatible he will be with the change," she explained. "We've never done a Change then directly into a Dormant state. There's always been a free will choice involved."

She stopped when someone stood in the doorway. "Lieutenant Linalool," She saluted.

She nodded at Zorka then turned to me. "I don't doubt your judgment Hawk, he's a strong one, but he needs a free will choice." Her arms were crossed behind her slim body.

"And he will, when he becomes less significant on Earth." I replied.

"Or until we need him and all the rest of the Dormant agents," The Lieutenant finished. "Alright, it's your call." She turned to leave and the door shut behind her.

"You're the only one who can do this anyway." Zorka laughed.

"True," I smiled.

"He's really attractive for a human," She commented.

"You saw him for two seconds." I replied.

"Yeah…" she turned from me, "I know."

"Just stay calm during this whole thing or I'll have Icaugi help me." I told her, turning to the four tanks of liquid. "The process shouldn't be able to kill him."

"No," she responded and looked at her clipboard screen and flipped through his genetic data. "There's no chance of that."

"Let's get started then." I said as I turned to leave the room. I walked to the holding cell where he slept and looked at the timing gauge by the shut door. It showed that he's only been asleep for three minutes but his body shows that he's been asleep for six hours. I opened the door and waited for him to wake up.

His grip tightened around the Cheese-Itz box and he rolled over, "Five more minutes," he mumbled in his cute sleepy voice.

He's too cute for his own good.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. Looking down at his sleeping face, I turned his body to me and away from the wall. I gently pulled the box from his hand and set it on the floor. I sat still and waited.

He jolted awake, sat up and looked around. "I'm in space." He said quickly and looked at me.

"Yes," I smiled and nodded. "Now it's time to become one of us." I stood up.

"One of us. one of us," he chanted softly as he got up and followed me.

"Not like that though," I said. "This isn't a cult." I led him to the room next to the lab so he could change. "Change into that and then we can actually start." I pointed to a robe.

"It's a robe…" he trailed off.

"Do you want to rip your clothes up during the process?" I asked, knowing how violent it could get. I turned around and waited.

"No…" He answered and changed quickly. He folded his shirt, basketball shorts and looked at me.

"All of it," I said without looking.

"why?" he whined.

"It's a self conscious security feeling to keep your briefs on. I get it. But if they rip you won't have anything from earth to wear." I answered and heard him grumble as he took them off and added them to the pile. He tied the robe shut and followed me to the next room.

My ears started ringing after the door shut behind us and the droning of the rest of the HQ had nearly muted. Something I notice only when it's like this. I'm so used to the noise.

He looked at the cushiony table and sat on it as Zorka gestured to it. She watched him in silence.

The leaf tattoo on my arm started heating up. This tattoo links down to the one on my hand under my glove and amplifies my healing powers. I can control the element Life, if I forgot to mention that. I don't use it willy nilly, only when necessary. Lots of history to cover but the one who granted me this element sends me hints on when to use it, if I am unaware, by making my tattoo burn.

Which is weird, considering he's compatible with this process and I shouldn't have any need of this power.

"Ready?" I asked him, ignoring my arm. I looked at Zorka and she nodded. She backed out of the room and into another, smaller room. The one-way window allowed her to watch.

"What is this going to do exactly?" He asked before answering my question.

"It'll…" I thought about it. "Change your genetic code so that you can protect yourself with various abilities from anyone else who wants to hunt you down like those aliens did today."

"Oh…" He responded. "So what exactly will this do?"

I glared at him and answered plainly, "It'll allow you to come to space whenever you damn well want to." I tried so hard not to smile. "And you'll get wings."

"Yeah, alright," He finally answered after thinking about it for a few moments. "I'm ready."

"This shouldn't hurt a bit, unless of course it hurts." I commented as I stood in front of him.

Zorka turned on the green light and that gave me the all clear that she was ready.

I put a thumb on his chest and the other on his forehead, resting my hand on the side of his head. I blinked and my eyes turned white but various colored hazes surrounded my eyes. I looked into his eyes and spoke, "With this Change you will forever be one of my kind." My voice echoed as I spoke with authority. A wave of energy surged from me to him through my arms and lit up around the contact points, sending rings of light to ripple across his skin. "With this Change your fate is in our hands." The surge intensified and the colorful haze surrounded us in a typhoon. "Your life is ours now and it will always be yours to give." I finished the first part of the Oath and concentrated.

The different energies that surrounded us both tilted his head back and lifted us into the air. I opened my tan wings and held them inside the whirlwind of energies, I held my feet together. I moved my hand from his head, down his neck and onto his chest. the whirlwind of energy pulled the robe from the knot and I let it fly off, there was no way to fix it.

"With these powers you will be able to protect the ones you love!" I said loudly over the wind so he could hear me. I looked at his chest and he stayed in the arched position. A light blue orb brightened around his heart. I put both hands over his soul and changed his life forever.


	4. part 4

White light engulfed us both and it fell silent. I opened my eyes to a field. "It's always a field." I chuckled.

"Did we die?" Mark asked.

"No, we didn't. We are in your soul." I answered as I gestured to all of him.

He looked down and tried to cover up. "I feel so awkward and uncomfortable."

"Your soul is the purest form of you." I raised my hands and moved them down, "But if you'd like to cover up…" I said as I moved a shroud of light around his waist.

"Yeah…" He said, lifting his arms. "Thanks. So why are we in my soul?"

"I'm distracting you from the agonizing pain of actually changing your genetics. It shouldn't be more than a few moments." I answered, "Wings are the worst part."

"Why?"

"I have to add to your bone structure and extend it, grow tendons and muscles and feathers and a place for them under your skin," I explained. "They'll settle in a skin pocket between your back muscles and your natural skin. The two wing scars on your back is how they'll get in and out. Additional muscle mass will make it look more natural."

He thought about it and sighed. "So what now?"

"We wait." I answered, walking passed him.

"Are you sure you want to wander my soul?" He asked, catching on to these events.

"There's no better way to get to know you than from the source of your personality." I replied, putting my hand on the tree nearby. It was the only one here.

He followed me and stood by me as I looked into the tree.

I pulled my hand away, "There's a darkness in your soul… deep down… trying to get out."

"Really?" He asked, "How do you know?"

"I can feel it… through the tree," I answered, putting my hand back. "But there is also light…" I whispered and looked up at the top of the tree. "The light is keeping the darkness from getting out…"

"That explains a lot actually." he replied and walked with me away from the tree. "I'm almost never angry at people. I never hold a grudge or anything. I'm usually the first to apologize too."

I smiled, "That's a great thing to have. But the second phase of training may release the darkness, of course if there's time after I get you set up in the Archives."

"Second phase? What's the first?"

"Managing the powers you have. The second is…" I trailed off. I never talked about it with him. "you'll be able to turn into a wolf."

"A wolf? Why a wolf?"

"That's what kind of hybrid I am, part wolf. But the humanoid part is me, Hawk." I put my hand on my chest above my scar, careful not to disturb it. "My human side was the original me and makes me who I am, but I am Hawk all the time. I have been for years now."

"Is it painful..?" He asked softly. "To turn into a wolf…"

"No. It's not." I turned to him, making us stop. "But it's the anger you need to control. You and you alone can control your anger. That darkness I saw may cause a problem so I think we will save that for after you become an active agent."

"So just the basics?" he asked.

"Yes, wings and a few basic powers and whatever else genetically compatible with you," I answered. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get a piece of my affinity for technology."

"That'd be really cool." he smiled, "That'll be useful."

"But it'll be inaccessible until activation." I reminded him. "All of your powers will be."

"Then why change me?"

"You can use them when you are threatened by a non human and when I'm around." I answered.

He shrugged. "You keep dancing around answers."

"I know what you want me to say, but I can't say it." I answered. That kept him quiet. I looked up. "Looks like it's done," I looked at him as the field around us turned white.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were still in the spiral of energy, but his change was complete so I slowly started powering down. I sat him down on the table and waited for him to look up at me.

He opened his eyes and jumped. I jumped back as bone spikes jutted out from his chest.

"Defensive," I turned to the window. "Are you ready?"

The green light blinked twice and I continued. "Your defense is the bone cell movement." I noted clearer. I put his arm up and felt for any differences.

"How do I put the bones away?" He asked.

I rolled my shoulders towards him then pressed out my own defensive bone spikes. "It's like flexing a muscle." I said as I rolled my shoulders away from him and they receded back into my skin. The cloth on my vest fixed itself and my black top fixed itself.

"That's why you wanted me to change?"

I nodded and stood him up. I grabbed his arm again, moved it up at shoulder height and bent it at the elbow into a 90 degree angle, placing it into the hook punch position. I stepped back and did the same mirroring him. "Try punching like this," I said as I demonstrated. I took a step back and punched as if I was going to land it on a target. As I thrust my arm forward, bone spikes emerged from my skin and jutted out towards the spot my arm passed. I stood in place and showing him what it would look like.

"Cool," he said and tried to copy me. When it didn't work he looked at me.

I straightened up and grabbed his arm, placed it back into the starting position and explained, "When you punch, you're not punching your target. You're throwing the punch so that the target gets skewered with your bone spikes that should come from here." I guided it as I spoke and ran my pointer finger over the place in his forearm the spikes should come through.

"Alright," He tried it again. I threw my left arm in an uppercut and blocked his spikes with a shield.

"Good," I responded and smiled. "This could also happen," I said while his attack was locked with my defense. My bone shield started absorbing his spikes.

"Ow! Wait a second!" He exclaimed as his body moved with his curling body trying to keep the spikes straight. I brought him to the ground and he looked up at me in pain.

"The ones who hunt you don't give a shit about your pain," I said firmly, letting him go. "I know of their boss. She's someone we've been trying to find for years now. I've faced her minions before." He sat back on the table and held his arm for a moment. I looked at him, put my arm on my hip and kept my bone spikes out. "If you look at us as the good guys, she's the main villain. She's the one with the power."

I stopped and looked into his fearful eyes. "You're one of us now. They can't touch you."I changed my tone. A wave of energy came from him. I stepped back. I know what that is, "Do that again?"

"Do what again?" He asked. The energy disappeared.

I looked off to the side and tried to figure out what that was. I looked into the window. "Zorka did his readings change?"

She came out of the room with shock on her face. "Yeah…." she went back in. She came back out with the data on a glass screen.

"What?" Mark asked as she handed it to me.

I looked at the readings. The energy spike proves that he's strong but doesn't realize it. His heart rate didn't spike.

"If I'm right…" I mumbled thoughtfully as I handed him the glass screen. He held the handhold on the side.

He looked at it and the layers of glass started to separate. The hand hold separated from the glass and also took itself apart. It looked like the exploded view of its 3D blueprints. He cupped his hands below it and it floated out to display every piece. Electricity pulsed between the main components.

I chuckled. "You would get the technology affinity." Finally someone gets it.

He looked at me and smiled, "Well, I am an engineer."

"Biomechanical," I replied as I put my hands below his and manipulated my powers through his hands. Everything put itself back together and I took it from him. I fell silent and started inputting information into his file. Zorka returned to the observation room.

It took a few moments but when I finished I looked up at him. He had been looking around the room. His eyes landed on the tanks of liquid.

He got up and went over to them.

I wonder how long he can be distracted so that he doesn't realize that his robe came off. I walked over next to him.

"What's in here?"

"It's a concentrated Healing Water from the planet my trainer is from." I answered, putting my hand on his back. I tucked away the ATG3 tablet into its holder on my hip.

He froze, "I can feel your hand on my back."

"There it is," I laughed and pulled my hand away as he looked around for it. "Just…" I trailed off as I watched him use his bone powers to cover himself when he couldn't see it. "…go change."

He glared at me and waves of energy came from him. They hit me pretty hard. I even felt my automatic defense activate under my skin. The exposed bone spikes hardened from that, making them sharp.

"Watch your emotions. It can be deadly real quick." I warned, watching him leave. I held onto my arm and looked at the spikes. A moment later I followed him to the door and left him alone to change.

"It's weird that I react to him like that," I commented as Zorka came up to me. "I haven't felt them be this sharp since…" I trailed off when I noticed that she was smiling happily at her ATG3 tablet and not even listening to me. My bone spikes crystallized. That's never happened before.

"Thank you," she whispered, glancing up at me.

I retracted my spikes, "Don't thank me. That wasn't on purpose. The robe flew off in the energy field and his accelerated metabolism warmed him so that he didn't notice." I explained then laughed. I nudged her playfully. "Don't get carried away, Zorka."

She smiled, "I won't." she showed me her other tablet and took mine from its holder on my hip

I smiled and rested my head on the wall. I held up the tablet so I could watch the video. "This is in the database I hope you know."

"We always record them," she said. "But I might keep this one." she smiled at the video and watched how he stood there without any realization to being naked. "Or this one," She said, flipping to the next one.

"Front view, good job." I said, looking away. "It's like you're a kid again." I pushed her back into the other room. "Go clear up the archives or something."

The door opened and Mark walked out. He wasn't wearing his shirt but wore the briefs and shorts. "It's too hot to wear the shirt," he mumbled as I lead him further down the hallway.


	5. Part 5

"We'll deal with your wings next, then take you to my Superiors. After that I'll lock your powers and take you home." I explained as he walked beside me.

"Do I get a uniform?" he asked as he strayed from me to stare out the window.

I watched him admire my handy work. The particular section of HQ that he is looking at is what I helped design. It helps the humans adapt to space life but also exposes others to Earth customs. It slowly rotated on its stand, disconnecting it from the station. The rotation created some natural gravity but also keeps them in sync with their lives.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at something.

I walked over to the window and followed where he was pointing. My vision zoomed in and I focused on something moving on the surface. It was too large to ignore. I put my hand on the communicator on my vest, "Bridge, come in."

"Bridge here, over."

"Is there a patrol in section E right now?"

"No there isn't why?" The respondent didn't let go of the line and I heard him look it up on the cameras. "That's not us…. Oh shit!" His voice became distant with his next statement, "Code Red! Security to Section E! Full defense and plasma protection!" His announcement echoed through the hall. Layers of transparent and bright pink barriers went up around HQ.

I couldn't tell quite what it was and watched as one poked its head up and looked at me. It bobbed its head up and down as it ran towards me. It leaped up and dug its claws into the layers of barrier and then moved its head to look in the window at us.

I wrapped my arm around Mark's chest and backed away from the window slowly. "Stay still," I whispered as it looked at us better. The gold slitted eyes pierced through the heavily tinted glass and saw us. It clawed through the barrier layers, slicing them up and sending sparks out. It moved closer to the window.

The floor shook as the air locks opened and five ships went out to fight the ones farther off.

I moved my arm up slowly, creating a barrier over us and backed into the wall. The thing put one of its front feet on the window, the tips of its claws tapped the glass and it growled at us with sharp teeth that slowly parted then closed. I put Mark behind me and with my free arm grabbed the air in front of me, clenched my hand into a fist.

This was dangerous as hell, I know. I've only ever read of these things, never actually seen one let alone combat it. Plasma versus super powered hybrid energy doesn't end well for the hybrid.

I held my arm up until I knew I had a grip on its body with my energies. I kept it there instead of anything else. It barely fought against me and I felt Inner Demon's power flow through my arm and reinforce it. Black energy engulfed my own energies. I walked forward as it started to pull away. It was pulling me to the glass. My arm met the glass and was pulled through it. I didn't know what to do.

I knew to fling a barrier back at Mark. And I knew to use my arm to prop myself against the glass. I looked at it face to face. Its teeth separated again as my regeneration slowed and couldn't keep up with the degeneration in the dangerous environment of space. It moved its body as far as it could and moved its head over my arm.

_No!_ Inner Demon shouted before he lashed out at it.

"That's a Deep Space Dragon! You can't beat it!" I verbally shouted at him.

_I can try to get it away from you!_ He shouted again as the thing let go of its stance and easily tore away from my energies and flew back to its friends.

The glass fixed itself as I pulled my arm back through. I looked at the damage. It ranged from lightly singed to a third degree burn.

"My regeneration isn't working…" I whispered. I held my damaged arm with my other hand and felt my leaf tattoo glow. But after a few tries it flickered and stopped. I looked at Mark as the barrier protecting him fell. "…I should know how to handle this but I… just don't."

"Give yourself a break. You were a vessel to a demon for seven years," a male voice spoke from a few feet away. I looked at him and gestured at Mark.

I didn't relax even though that was true. "Take him to the waiting room by the Council's meeting room. I'll be there soon." I turned and ran down the hall and got away from them both. I turned the corner and had to get to the Hallo room. This was getting worse by the second.

"Hawk!" Someone yelled as I passed them. "Got it!" He yelled as I ran through two open doors and jumped through the second pair. I turned over to face the ceiling and was suspended in mid air. Three robotic arms with needles moved out from the side of the room. "Starting the Healing Process," he said over the speaker and the needles injected the Healing Water into my system.

After a few moments he put me on the cushioned floor. I rolled over and kept my arm off the ground. The floor started heating up and I laid there for what felt like hours.

The doors opened and he walked out onto the padded floor. He put his arm on me and I looked up at him. "It wasn't that bad this time."

I sat up and looked at him, "A DSD pulled my arm our through the glass… but I guess it could have been worse." I sighed as he turned to go back to the room. "I know, Malchior, but near a new recruit it can look so much worse."

"Who's with him now?" He paused.

"A guard I think." I answered.

"Where is he taking him?"

"To the waiting room by the council…" I answered and trailed off. "He's powerful."

"The recruit? How powerful?" he leaned on the door frame.

"Very," I held my head with my unharmed hand. "If he ever realizes that he could put himself and others around him in danger."

"We lock his powers?"

"After the meeting, yes," I replied and waited for him to shut the door behind him, which he did after he saluted me. I closed my eyes. I breathed a few deep breaths and on the last one, a white haze engulfed the room.

"I was helping you, Hawk!" A deep male voice yelled at me from the other side of the haze. It dissipated slowly and I saw his red eyes first.

"How? By increasing my power beyond what I can handle so I couldn't control anything anymore?! I could have handled it!" I yelled at him. His shirtless, sculpted form came into view. His raven black hair stood out against the white room. "Our deal was that you give me some demonic power when I need it! No other time!" I started circling him angrily. He didn't seem bothered by my anger.

"No you couldn't have!" He argued and turned to face me as I got up and circled him. "And I can make you use my power when I feel that you are threatened or when I think someone is threatening you!"

I stopped and looked at him, "Yeah it charged me but…"

"Wait…" he looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the dragon that attacked the window, the thing I used the barrier for." I answered. "Who are you talking about?"

He looked at me intensely. "You can't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"You used to be able to feel a person's hatred in an instant and knew exactly how to deal with it."

"Inner Demon, what are you talking about?" I asked him. Clearly we weren't on the same page.

He walked up to me and got in my face, "The darkness that is slowly getting stronger in that new recruit of yours." He didn't back down. "That thing has to be the only reason why he was attacked by her minions. Nothing else makes sense."

I stepped back and thought. "After I put up the barrier to protect him…"

"That darkness must've felt his fear or something." He explained, "Because I started feeling it too." He calmed down more. "That's why I'm here. To keep helping you." He put his hand on my shoulder and it turned black. "I may be partially sealed inside you, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends and I can't protect you."

I put my hand on his wrist to take his hand off me. I didn't move at contact and felt a flame flow through me.

"Raw dark energy feels great doesn't it?"

I pulled his hand away, "That's not my path and you know it." He shrugged. "I have to protect him." I said, stepping back and put one hand over my fist and breathed.

"I'll keep an eye on it all then," the haze started to cover him again, leaving his eyes. "That'll let you deal with the rest of it."

His statement echoed throughout the room after he disappeared. I put my hand on my stomach and felt the remains of the seal burn then fade.

Malchior opened the door and I left the room. "Is everything okay?"

I turned to my old friend, "The darkness I saw in Mark's soul is the same darkness that Inner Demon felt and defended me from. He'll watch out for it, since he isn't doing anything else." We left that room and started walking to the Council's Hall.

"What do we do?" He asked, trying to keep up with me. "…About the dragons..."

"Do as I say, and say nothing about this to anyone," I commanded and chuckled. "I think Zorka likes him."

"The new recruit?"

"His name is Mark, and yes." I answered. "You'll be able to find her data on him in the archives by its next cycle."

He nodded "What made you laugh?" He looked at me.

"I transformed him while she watched from the safe room and…" I smiled and stopped. I slowly shook my head, still laughing. "She recorded it like she was supposed to, even the part when his robe fell off in the whirlwind."

His mouth fell open and he put both hands over his mouth and laughed as quietly as he could. When he found his breath again he asked, "So his naked crotch is gonna be in the ISF Archives under his name?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "If she doesn't put it on file, it won't be there. But if she saves it, it'll be on file."

"Does he know?"

"Of course not," I answered. "But when we go over his file after I take him to the meeting, we'll know what she did with it."

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time," he noted with a smile. "It's nice to see you smile again and not be serious."

My smile faded, "And you know why I don't smile anymore."

"Yes, I do." He replied softly. "And I'm sorry." He stopped right before the last turn to the waiting room.

I nodded and walked to greet Mark and the guard in the room. They had been talking and stopped when I opened the door.

"Chief!" the guard said in surprise and saluted.

I saluted back, "Did you tell him you're not human?"

Mark looked between us and landed his eyes on the guard.

"No, I didn't find it appropriate to let a new recruit know who I am right away." He replied as he straightened up. He took off his helmet slowly and held it to his hip.

"Mark, this is officer Touxus. He's from planet Thail," I introduced. "Officer Touxus, this is Mark, the new recruit from earth."

"Active or dormant?" He asked.

"Soon to be dormant." I replied. "Now let's get to the meeting."

"Right," Officer Touxus led us to the two giant doors that would lead us to the Council. "It's only a few key members. Right now, but after you leave they will be discussing the event from Section E."

I nodded and waited for the doors. Mark stood behind me. When the doors opened I lead him up the three steps onto the observation floor in front of all who were there. I nodded to all of them and started.

"Due to recent events, this human has become one of my kind for his own safety and his own mental health." I said officially and waited for them to nod. I knew them all so I'm sure it was alright with them. "The decision went through Lieutenant Linalool as well, so it wasn't just me running the show."

The few council members simply nodded and shooed us out of the room.

The doors shut behind me and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What?"

"They could have said no." I answered.

"Meaning…?"

"They could have killed you, numb nuts." Officer Touxus snapped.

"He doesn't know anything, Touxus, so play nice." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes and went on with his routine.

"He's not very nice…" Mark commented.

"When you become active, he'll be your room mate. He's not too particular to humans but now you know." I joked and walked away. "Let's get you to my upper ring of agents." I lead him down the hallway and further away from the glass windows. This hallway led to an elevator. I pressed the square light on the wall and it turned green. Mark looked at me.

"Can you please let me know when you're being sarcastic?"

"How could you tell?"

"You told me that humans basically have their own section of the sleeping quarters so I figured you were being sarcastic," Mark explained. He sighed and leaned on the wall. "So what is that one agent going to do with that recording of me?"

"If we are lucky, delete it." I answered and watched him. He was definitely sharper than before. "How much smarter do you feel?"

"Very," he answered. "Why?"

"You've gained the bone manipulation, the technology affinity and intelligence." I answered and moved over to him. "Your brainwaves must be incredible…" I mumbled, putting my hand on his head. I was blasted with visuals of video games, Cincinnati and people. I pulled my hand away right as the doors opened.

We went inside and he didn't look away from me.

"Intelligence means that you will develop telepathy over time, telekinesis and other such brainwave educed powers," I explained. "It's not a bad thing but if it gets too strong…"

"…and uncontrolled I can become a monster?" He finished.

"Yes," I answered softly. "But none of us are really monsters."

The elevator ride was fast and stopped me in my train of thought. The doors opened to a bright, short hallway. Malchior was waiting for us at the doors.

"Welcome, Chief." He saluted and held back his smile.

I saluted back and walked by him. I entered the room and the agents inside stood up and saluted me. Lieutenant Linalool was in her seat on my left side, Malchior went to his seat on the right. Malchior's wife, Kenorfka wasn't present. Neither was my trainer. Katey and Icaugi sat near each other on one side of the table. I put Mark in a chair on the other then took my seat at the end.

"Where's Kenorfka?" I asked, turning to Malchior.

"Maternity leave," he said smiling.

"Again?" Icaugi asked.

"How many do you have now?" Katey asked, "Seven?"

"Three," he corrected. "And this is our last. So we have four."

"Finally get that son?" I asked.

"Yep," He said with a huge smile. He looked down at the table and tapped a few of the touch screens, pulling up Mark's file. "Let's get started," he said, looking at Linalool.

I spoke first. "When I went to Earth, I knew I had to protect it," the lights dimmed and the Starcraft's visual log helped me here. "These are images of who attacked LA." I flipped through images of the aliens and their spaceship. "I learned an important thing from this." I said and the lights brightened. I stood up, "the same woman we've been trying to find is on the move again."

"This time she attacked a human," Linalool discussed. "Why?"

"Because there is darkness in him that I have sensed," I put my hand on my stomach, "and that he's sensed too."

Mark shrunk back in his chair.

"There was darkness like that in…."

I knew what Katey was going to say. I glared at her, controlling my spike of power so that everything in the room floated for a moment then slammed back down. It shut her up. "We will not speak of that at this time." I said with suppressed anger, glared at her and sat down.

"What matters is that we are a step closer to her and that Mark is safe." Linalool continued the conversation. "He's one of your kind now I presume?"

"Yes, after this meeting I will get him a uniform then get his wings out. After that I'll take him home." I answered.

"And make him Dormant?"

"Of course," I answered as I scrolled through the file that Malchior waved over to me. His full name, age, date of birth, gender, place of birth, home town, family members, friends and current address were displayed next to his picture. The image of him was standing with his arms down and looking into the distance and it rotated in place. I tapped the line under Abilities and typed in, 'Bone Manipulation, Technology Affinity and Intelligence. More may develop.' I moved down to fears and put in what I already knew.

"And mannequins." he spoke up. "Oh lordy loo I hate mannequins." He shuddered and curled up in his seat.

Katey giggled. "He's cute when he's frightened."

I added in mannequins and left a lot of it vague. "The rest we can fill out when you become active." I waved the file over to Linalool and she swept it over the edge of the table, which put it in the archives.

"Welcome to the ISF, Mark Fischbach." I smiled.


	6. Part 6

The meeting adjourned and everyone left but Mark and I alone in the room. the lights dimmed slightly.

"Now what?" He asked. "I go home?"

"No, actually," I answered and got out of my chair. I walked behind his chair and put my hands on his shoulders. I closed my eyes and ran my fingertips over his skin. I opened my eyes, "whatever that darkness was… it's gone now."

"For now…" Mark added. He stood up and looked at me with his honey brown eyes. "I actually don't need my glasses now…" He took them off and put them on the table.

I felt my slight happiness drain from me when he moved over to me. But his energy had shifted. It shifted so rapidly I didn't even notice at first.

_Careful Hawk,_ Whispered Inner Demon into my thoughts. _He's surfaced._

"Mark, what are you doing?" I asked when he put his hand on my stomach and pushed me into the wall. My stomach heated up and he pulled his hand away but he was too close to move away from. He looked at me with darkened eyes. Dark circles formed around his eyes and then I saw it.

_Get away from him! _Yelled Inner Demon before he took control of my arm again and raised it up above my head. It wasn't its usual almost black color, it was actually black.

Inner Demon tapped into long forgotten powers. He raised my arm and I looked at Mark. I instantly felt sad that he was letting this happen to him.

My arm gathered its power and I knew this wasn't going to be good. The heated black orb of fiery energy in my hand sparked a reaction from him that was too late. He stepped back, giving Inner Demon enough room to force the orb into his chest. He used my body to thrust it deeper into his skin and threw him across the room.

I watched him land and collapse to the floor. The power receded but I didn't move from my last position. I could only watch as my decision had been tampered with.

_That dark energy shouldn't bother him anymore, _Inner Demon told me before keeping quiet.

I straightened up and walked around the meeting table and sat down next to his unconscious form. I moved him onto his back and looked at his chest. Almost no damage could be seen.

"Good." I whispered and put my hand on the remaining damage. I waited for him to wake up and didn't expect it to take long.

He finally moved and woke up, "Ugh, what happened?" he asked, putting his hand on his head. "I feel like I got my head smashed against a wall." He looked at me.

"You don't remember being taken over do you?" I remarked.

"What? No I don't, but what?" He questioned and sat up.

"That darkness that we know is there took over but it shouldn't bother you anymore." I explained knowing that I left out some key facts he should probably know about.

"That was weird." He recalled, "After everyone left it got hazy and I thought I blacked out."

I got up and helped him up, "You did, but your body didn't." I opened the door and walked out, expecting him to follow. "Hopefully you won't need to get used to it."

He kept quiet and followed me to the Recruitment Hall. This hall connected to rooms that helped out all new recruits, which included uniform fitting, badge making and accessories such as weapons.

We walked into the first room. It displayed every type of uniform we supply and allow. For my kind, the males usually choose just the vest and pants complete with combat boots and a big gun. But I gave him all the options.

"I'll let you choose your uniform. The most common is to just wear the vest." I explained, grabbing the tape measure.

"Do I get to pick colors?" He asked and held up his arms.

"The new recruits get blue, so not really. After that, whatever division you go into has a specific color." I put it up to his arms, recorded the number and let him drop his arms.

"If I just wear the vest, why do you need my arm length?"

"Your wing span can get up to twice your height and your arm length determines how long your wing scars will be." I explained, moving behind him. "Which you still need to create," I explained as I put my hands on the top of his shoulders and felt for the new wing joints. They were right where they were supposed to be, right between the middle of the shoulder blades and his spine. "This is going to hurt like a bitch so you should probably sit down."

"Wait," he jumped to turn to me. "Don't I get any pain killer?"

"No you don't." I answered, turning him back around and placing him on the bench, "Your metabolism will burn it off before I could even do what I need to do and your accelerated healing rate would heal it too quickly for it to be any real health problem."

He put his hands on his knees and stared at the floor.

I lined up both of my hands with the wing joints and traced down what I could feel with my first two fingers. "This'll work easily," I thought to myself before plunging my claws into his skin where the scar would start.

He screamed in pain and tried to move away from me as I dragged my claws through his back and I could tell that he nearly passed out when I finished. I pressed my hands onto his bleeding gashes and healed it to where it needed to be.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed but I wouldn't let him move. He breathed heavily and it soon died down. "That was fast."

"Told you," I said as I felt for the wings. "One more part," I said as I pressed down on his lower back and squeezed them out of him. I backed up as they opened.

"Oh that's really weird." he mumbled and straightened up, "They move almost involuntarily."

"They are a part of you, an extension of you, so of course they do." I said, opening my own wings through the barely noticeable slits in the back of my vest. My tan wings could reach around him and touch tips. I leaned on his back, between the scars and he didn't flinch in pain. He was too interested in my tan wings. I moved mine and smiled, "Enjoy your own." I pushed on his wing joints, making them forward so he could see them.

They were jet black and had red markings on them that resembled his logo. The red markings lined the top part of his wings and looked like a long, stretched out M. He held his wing and petted his feathers and sat there.

I think it hit him.

"This'll be my life in the future wont it?" He asked as he held his other wing as well.

"Yes," I replied. I folded my wings to my back and turned to find him a vest frame that would fit his wing scars. "But not for a long time. You're needed on Earth a lot more than you are needed here."

I knew he was smiling. He stood up and awkwardly turned to me, unsure of how to hold his wings.

I looked at him from across the room, "They're like muscles. You need to train them and work them and exercise them." I said, showing off my tan wings. I smiled as I saw that my fifteen foot wingspan outsized his, what looked like, nine and a half foot wingspan.

"Do they grow with skill or something?" He noticed it too.

"No," I chuckled. "They don't grow with time or skill."

"Then why are yours huge?"

I thought about how to explain it and continued looking through vest frames. "When I started training, back when I was ten or eleven on Earth, I trained so rapidly and efficiently that my trainer expanded them. They were originally about ten feet, double my earth height, but the expansion helped me control my flight better, I'm faster than most Fliers and overall more skilled." I walked over with one that I thought would fit him. I turned him around and opened the frame, closed it at the bottom then around his wings' bases and around his arms. He faced me and I tapped the small screen. I put in his name and the color choice, wing scheme and hair color. I waited for it to synchronize with the detailed size portions of his chest and down his torso.

"I thought I didn't get to choose my color?"

"You don't. But it'll look better with hints of red and black on the tips of it, like accent colors." I answered, taking it off him when it was done. "We have a lot more time to make your vest in your Dormant state." I closed it up and walked to the end of the room, placed it in a transport pod and sent it off. "They'll get to work on that and it'll be ready when you return."

He sighed and looked out the window of the room. "Do I really have to leave?"

"I thought you would want to stay on Earth, so you could be one of us but not too busy with us to still be the youtuber everyone loves," I answered, sort of.

"I do…" He opened the door and left. I followed. He walked down the hall and tried to find a window. Other agents watched us walk around, new recruit in the lead, wings out and a smile on my face. He turned down a hallway and stopped at a window he hadn't looked out yet. "…but space." he leaned on the window's ledge and stared out at the uninterrupted view of space.

I stood next to him and spoke softly, "And space technology and aliens and…" I paused. "…We could really use a good earth engineer…"

He laughed softly, "Yeah that's totally the reason why I'm here."

My smile disappeared and I stared out into space.

"Why do you want me here?" He turned to me.

"I knew you had to join the ISF Dormant Agent Division the moment I saw that it wasn't some random attack." I answered, my voice softened, "It's my job to protect humans. The MIB 'way out in left field' division of the ISF is on Earth and there to manage their own stuff. We don't mind, in fact we encouraged it. We deal with interplanetary affairs anyway. They do their own thing and we do ours, but we contact each other when its necessary." I stopped once I realized I was rambling.

"MIB… the Men in Black?" he wondered.

"The very same thing. The movies were so inaccurate we don't keep them here." I answered. "But since I'm out here most of the time and you'll be on earth. You're an open target there and you had to be protected somehow." I looked at him. "And this was the answer."

"Couldn't just leave me on earth?"

I looked him in the eye, "The ones that attacked you work for a woman we've been trying to track for decades. If she wants you then there's some connection to you from her side." I paused and debated if I should say more.

"There's a lot going on that I won't get to know about huh?" He asked.

"Yeah," I looked away. "After we lock away your powers, I'll take you home and leave you alone. Hopefully the barrier plate will be able to protect you enough."

He reached out to hug me, and I let him. "Thank you." he pressed his head into my neck.

We stood like that for a while until I glanced out the window and moved him so he could see it.

"Wow," he whispered, "a real shooting star."

"Gonna make a wish?" I asked, assuming he knew about that dumb earth superstition.

He looked at me, "It already came true." He smiled, "Didn't ask for the life changing or life threatening part, but it came true."

I watched the slowly moving, bright white object move past HQ. It was a ways off from any security field but it was still pretty to look at. It left a streak of light in its path. I started laughing as I saw a robotic arm reach out from one of the roofs. It had a few different containers on it.

"Are they really…?" He asked, watching it with me.

"I think so." I replied. "It's not every day that a shooting star roams so close to HQ." The stardust moved into the containers and then they were pulled back through the roof.

Even with all that over, he didn't move away from me. This time I felt the darkness, but it was very dormant and pushed down. It'll be trouble sooner or later. That seal thing isn't going to last too long. Maybe a month or two, three if he's lucky. I moved my arm up his back and scratched between the wing bases.

He breathed in and moved to lean on the window, "Oh my god…" He sighed into the glass, "That feels amazing…" He didn't speak after that and his breathing became more relaxed.

I laughed softly to myself. "Works every time," I whispered. He didn't hear me. I smiled and lengthened my nails into sharp claws and lightly ran them down his back. His muscles spasmed and he jerked awake.

"Don't do that!" he faced me.  
>"Let's go get you a gun," I suggested before walking away. He didn't respond and followed me to the Weaponry. This one here is definitely more expansive and more supplied with weapons than any HQ anywhere else.<p>

I stopped at the round metal door, put my hand on the scanner and waited for the doors to open. I let him go first. He stopped in the entrance and looked at the room.

Wall to wall gun display, isles and isles of ammo and other weapons lit up section by section as the lights turned on: a whole section for swords, another for archery, and three isles for carrying weapons in a variety of ways.

"This is way cooler than anything I've seen anywhere." He said as he tried to take it all in.

I walked over to my favorite place in here, the swords section. "I've trained with every sword in this room." I explained as I picked up a blue one. "This one was always temperamental." I swished the tip down on the floor and watched a blue cloud of electricity form. It shot out and nearly hit Mark when he came over. I put it back on its display and watched it hover back into place.

"I want a sword." He whined, with emphasis on the w in the word. He looked at the variety that was on display at the moment and went over to a silver one with a black handle.

"That's a simple one," I analyzed it and him. "Pick it up."

He did so and it shot energy straight into the wall and he put it back.

"Too much power…" I observed.

"The simple one is too much for me?"

"No, you are too powerful for it." I explained. "That is a beginner's sword. It funnels the user's energy into a strike but it showed that it can't handle your power." I walked over to a bigger sword. Its dark purple handle held together a duel bladed sword. The blades were held together at the base by an orb. "Try this one."

He went over to it and it fell from its levitation onto the pillow. He picked it up and nothing happened. "What's that mean?"

"It's too powerful for you, the opposite of that one over there." I remarked and turned around. I looked at the isle of swords and thought about it.

He wandered over to the guns and stopped at one of the more powerful ones.

I smiled as I watched the rest of the guns gather around him. "Power is a wonderful thing, Mark, but untrained power can lead to devastation."

He turned to look at me and bumped into the guns that had surrounded him. I watched as it looked like they were observing him. He looked at every one of them. Each was a different level and I watched as the higher level ones seemed more interested in him.

I crossed my arms over my body and watched as the gun chose the Apprentice, well, Dormant Agent. He isn't there yet. Slowly, different guns went back to their spot and left only a few. "So The Sniper, Ragnarok and Hell Raiser can't decide which one wants to be your gun," I commented as the three hovered around him without any other movement.

"So they decide?" He asked, "Like in Harry Potter where the wand chooses the wizard?"

"Yeah, similarly to that, but a lot of the time it doesn't work." I answered and walked over. It happened to me but it could also just happen because of the technology affinity. I tapped the handle on Ragnarok and it backed up into my hand. Ragnarok is a one handed gun but very powerful. It tracks heat signatures and can direct its shot through anything sheltering the target. "I personally like this one, even though I have my own gun." I let it go and it went back to Mark.

"Do you bond with your weapons?" He reached up for Hell Raiser and it moved into his hand.

"Yeah, of course, we all have our favorites. I prefer to use my powers more than an actual weapon but it's one of those skills I use when I might need help." I explained and leaned on the counter. "Hell Raiser likes you."

"I can see that." He said, "What does it do?"

"Oh I wonder what Hell Raiser could possibly do." I said sarcastically and waited for him to figure it out. "At least it didn't come apart in your hand."

"True," Mark reached for Sniper. "Damn it," he said as it pulled itself apart in his hand. He let the handle go and it put itself back together.

"Looks like Hell Raiser is your gun," I concluded and took it from him. I put it on the counter and opened up the control panel. I rewired it to activate it and then grabbed Mark's hand. "Put your thumb on that glass square."

He did so and it lit up green. "What's it doing?"

"Identifying and storing your thumbprint so only you can use it," I explained. "It'll activate the electro field and only allow you to hold it."

"That's cool." He stood behind me and watched it charge up.

The counter opened up and I put it in. "Now to keep it here until you come back,"

"I don't get to try it out?" He asked, watching me close the counter.

"It's not safe," I told him and tried to get away from him. "You don't know how to control your powers and we have no idea what your limits are."

He didn't move when I turned around. He looked down at me even though I'm almost his height.

"I think I know what my limits are," he teased and put his hands on my shoulders.

_"__What are you doing?!"_ Inner Demon shouted at me. _"He isn't safe to be around!"_

His warning echoed in my head and distracted me. I jumped when the door to the Armory opened up. I pushed Mark away and looked at the agent.

He gave me the most suspicious look, "Did you at least give him a weapon first?" He laughed and walked over to the shot guns. He ran his hand over a few.

"Don't you have a new Apprentice to arm, Dumstrang?" I snapped and watched him pick a few and an over the shoulder holster.

He cocked one, "I do, actually, Hawk. Thanks for asking." The gun started warming up.

"Are you sure he can handle a level ten?" I asked, noticing the red sticker on the handle. "That's usually for more advanced training."

He walked over to me, making the floor shake. He towered over me and his face leveled with mine. His gray reptilian skin stood out against his dark red uniform. Dark gray eyes looked into mine. "Train your own Apprentices and I'll train mine, Chief." He stepped back and smiled. "Seriously though, you gave him a gun first right?"

"Yes I did, Dumstrang." I answered, "It's in the system but inactive."

"Dormant?" he asked

I nodded, "I'll brief you later." I said as he started leaving.

"Good luck." He called back and the door shut behind him.

Mark looked at me and didn't have to ask his question. "That's Dumstrang. He's the head of our Battle Strategy division. He's also one of our newer senior officers and eventually he'll have a title."

"What did he think we were doing?" He asked and was hoping for a genuine answer, which I wish I could have given him.

"Flirting," I answered and turned from him. "I'm difficult to be with… I guess… so they joke about it."

_Hawk_

I walked over to the swords and picked up one of the larger ones. I started reminiscing on my past and felt sad. "It's sad really, how they treat it." I looked at him. "They mean well and are really trying to cheer me up, but…" I stopped and put the sword down. "It almost never works. If I didn't surround myself with friends before…" I took a deep breath. "I don't know where I would be right now."

_Yes you do._

"Malchior has been a really, really great friend in all this. His wife too, Kenorfka, but she's pregnant a lot and I haven't gotten the chance to really talk to her."

_Stop speaking to him about this._

He walked over to me and hugged me. He didn't know what to say. He didn't have to speak though. It's all something I need to leave alone. _But you can't, you know that._ He won't come back. _He might._ He. Wont. Come. Back. _Alright. I'll respect your conclusion but for your sake, I'll keep saying that he will._


	7. Part 7

I smiled and breathed in and breathed out. He needs to not smell so good. My heightened senses don't help at all. I backed away from him, "Thanks, I'll be okay though."

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Because I can stay here instead of going back to Earth…"

I looked at him and laughed. "You just want to be in space."

He laughed, "Yeah that too."

I pulled out my phone and looked at the ISF archives on the 3D display. Then I remembered something, "Oh! One more stop and then I take you home."

"Where are we going now?" he asked as he followed me. The lights shut off and the door shut behind us. He followed me down the hall to a few doors down. "What's this?"

I didn't open the door yet. "My archived collection of customized weapons."

"Really now?"

I put my hand on the touchpad, it scanned my hand and the doors opened. I turned on the lights with the light switch by the door. "I prefer to keep it a bit out dated." The lights warmed up and turned on section by section to reveal a long hallway of guitars on display.

"Guitars?" He questioned and looked at one.

"Built them all and each does something different, besides play music."

"Can I play one?" He asked, wandering over to one. His wings perked up when he touched the neck of the purple one. He left finger prints on the glass neck when he strummed the strings. Its semi-warped sound echoed in the hall.

"Do you know how?" I asked him as I picked up an all black one. I put the strap over my neck and let it hang on me. It felt weird to stand with it hanging off me once again.

"Kind of," He answered, "I mean, I can read music…"

I held up my guitar and felt the electricity flow through me. I strummed and let the notes ring through the room. "It's not about reading music and following notes." I plucked at the strings with my claws and formed a tune that he might recognize. "You have to feel it." I played it more and he listened to it.

I paused and let it trail off. "It's not something your powers would be able to give you. You either have it or you don't. The transformation only amplifies this ability." I picked up a silver one and handed it to him. "Let's see if you have it."

"Alright," he commented as he tried to put it on him. He struggled with getting the strap over his wing and turned for me to help him.

"Close your wings and it'll be easier." I told him as I folded it against his back. "Like that."

He turned back around and played a few notes. They were beginner notes.

"Explore your talent, if it's there." I laughed, returning to where I left off in the song.

"Well you're the one over there playing the intro to some 80's song!" he shouted over the music. "I can't do that!"

"Rock You Like A Hurricane!" I yelled, tapping my foot to the beat of the song. I hadn't played in so long and it was difficult for me not to get into it. I moved my head along with the beat too. I played through the first lyrics and refrained from singing them. I smoothly changed the song and seamlessly blended the notes together. I just enjoyed playing the guitar part to Steal Away the Night. I interrupted myself again and in the silence I let him try to play but it didn't happen.

"Even if you can't, these make great weapons."

"How?" He asked, pulling the strap back over him. "Whacking someone on the head?"

"Keep that in front of you and I'll show you." I told him. He held it in place and I changed the setting to attack by turning the knob below the bridge. I strummed a string of notes and the sound waves were visible this time. They expanded as they moved across the air and hit the wall, bounced off it and hit a few more things. The guitar Mark held created a barrier to protect him from the sound waves.

"Sound waves are a great tool. Not only does it let you play a cool battle song, but it actually does a lot of damage when played right." I explained, taking off the strap and putting it back into place. I took the one from Mark and put it back. "The one I had was actually my main weapon in the beginning of my Apprenticeship."

"Rock phase?" He asked thoughtfully, "I think everyone goes through that."

"I didn't fully get out of it," I answered and gestured to the rest of the room. "I used it to tap into my electricity powers and refine my technology abilities." As I kept my hand up I let electricity form in my hand. "It also allows me to amplify any of the powers I use. My eyes turn the color of whatever power I use for that and adding electricity to it…" I lifted my hand up and pointed with my fingers, dragging the power around, so to speak, and a symphony of guitar notes rang through the hall.

"Amplifies that particular power…" he finished my statement and looked around at all the active guitar sound waves. His gaze landed on one in particular. "Why is that one tied down?" He pointed at the stand at the end of the hall, off in the corner. The light had been shut off.

"It's… Kind of a bad one," I explained, walking over to it. "It's an experiment gone wrong. The experimental power source I used in it wasn't compatible with the rest of the guitar's circuits. But since then, we've refined it and perfected it." I put my hand on the neck, "But I can't find myself to come back and fix it." I pulled my hand away and left it in its dark corner. I tucked my wings away and listened as the last notes died down.

"Time to go home?" He asked and pulled me into his arms when I tried to pass him.

"Yeah," I answered, putting a hand on his arm and then pulled away. "But I am giving you a choice to stay here or go back." I smiled, "My lieutenant thinks I should give you a choice in that instead of just telling you where to go."

"But I'm here because you brought me here, changed me and gave me the opportunity of a lifetime." He commented. He sounded confused.

"It's part of the free will that you have as a person. We can't take that away from you, it's immoral. It's one of the things that keep the new guys from becoming just another soldier." I explained, "We don't have armies, if you haven't noticed. We have small numbers of super intelligent or super powerful individuals of different species who have come into this life in space to make the universe a better and safer place." I led him out of the Armory and shut off the lights. I heard the door shut behind us and I led him to the Observation Deck.

He was silent until we got to the all window Observation Deck. The only light in this room was coming in from space. That design helps with the entire experience. "I helped design this deck to go to the most uninterrupted view of deep space. Since we are always in motion, this room had to move too." I stood where I was and watched him look out into the wonders of the universe. A huge smile formed on his face as he pointed out far off galaxies and space ships docking in the docking bay off to the side.

"Should I leave this behind?" He asked after a few moments of silence. His breath fogged up the window.

"This life isn't all powers and galaxies you know," I stood next to him. "It's about fighting for what's right and constantly fighting against those who seek to take all the good from the universe. The new threat isn't at full power yet, but that's all we know." I explained. "But there will be a war. That's the all too real truth."

He turned to me.

"A space war isn't what it is in movies like Star Trek or Star Wars. It's so much worse. Especially when you're always the strongest one on the frontlines," I stared out the window and remembered my first war. My voice turned harsh and memories flooded back. "You make friends in this place. You get close to people that aren't your own species. You train your ass off to even qualify as a Warrior or Soldier and even after you pass the test not all of your friends make it. And no one is prepared for when the threat is real and it isn't just a training exercise." I sighed and paused before continuing, "I'm a harsh person because I've seen too many people die. My place in this universe is to protect those around me from those who fight what I live for. It's a voluntary thing because the risk of death is too great to have people drafted."

"And you only accept the strongest?" He asked.

"Yes, they need to be more powerful than the Warrior next to them. It's always a competition. But that competition will keep them alive in a war more powerful than all of them put together." I looked out into space. "It's a cold harsh environment when there's a constant looming threat of being killed." I smiled, "I do have the upper hand though."

"Cant die?"

"Yeah, something like that," I turned to him. "I'm the current Heroine of the Heroine cycle. My past lives guide me a lot of the time but I usually only use their power to enhance mine. My Predecessor died before I was chosen at birth. I'm also the first human of the cycle. It's been a huge experiment really."

"That's a bit fucked up." He replied.

"If I had rejected the change, the cycle would have stopped and the universe would have died at the hands of the Vulkars." I stopped and realized I was getting too deep. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Who?"

"When you are Inducted and Activated later in your life you will know of that history." I had to stop talking.

"It's not all fun and games," he recapped. "But I do want to be a part of this. To be a part of something bigger than myself, to be significant to the world would be the best part of my life."

"But you are, and you have been." I replied. "You are a well known YouTuber. And you need to be that person until we need you to be here." I paused, "But it is your choice."

"I'll regret going back home, leaving space behind." He replied finally, "But, you're right, I have a job to do on Earth before I can actually leave forever."

I smiled and turned to space, "Your life span will be extended much farther than a typical human life span. You'll be able to visit earth and those you love as much as you want, after your officially one of us. But once they die, you'll be here in space."

"How much longer would I live?" He asked, joining me.

"The archives say humans who join the ISF have a lower life expectancy due to just having a human pre-life. But each human who has passed away usually lived to be at least three hundred earth years old." I recalled from my research done years ago.

"That's a long time," He commented. "How about you? How long will you live?"

"Oh jeeze," I laughed softly. "I'll probably retire in a couple hundred earth years and live the rest of my days on my trainer's home planet. He calls it Paradise for a reason."

"Because it is?"

"Yes, for wolf-hybrids. For what we are, it is very much paradise." I answered, "Wolf form or hybrid form, we can just be lazy. Or join the council, but it's pretty lazy. The water you saw in that room, the water in those giant tanks, is from that planet."

"What's it do besides heal?"

"It actually sustains life. A retired wolf-hybrid agent can survive for a millennia by only drinking that water." I answered and sighed. "That's what my trainer has done for I don't know how long."

"How old is he?"

"I'm not sure." I answered, "He officially retired when I took his position as Chief. I was his last Apprentice and I'm proud to be. But when he passes on…"

He put his arm around my shoulders, "I'll be here as long as I can be."

"Me too, Mark. Me too," I replied and I turned to him. "Thanks for letting me talk to you,"

"It's what I do," he replied and looked down at me.

"You'll always have a spot here in the ISF, Mark Fischbach," I said firmly, knowing what I had to do in the next few seconds.

"Thanks, Hawk." He smiled and looked out at space. I think he knows what's going on.

"I'll let you keep a few memories, Mark." I whispered, "Even though I'm not supposed to."

"Wait what?" He jumped.


	8. Part 8 (Final)

I put my hands on his face as he tried to move away from me and moved him down to face me. I kissed his forehead and blocked everything with a wave of white and green energy. He fell into unconsciousness and I caught him. The energy put his wings away and sealed up the scars, making them disappear. His heart rate calmed down as it returned to its usual human heart rate.

"Well it's about damn time. God, I thought you two would never shut up." Malchior said as he walked in. "He makes you happy doesn't he? I haven't seen you show that much emotion in ages."

"Yeah, but he has to return to Earth now." I said as Malchior helped me rearrange him in my arms. He put Mark's hands together on his torso and put his white shirt and glasses in his hands. I carried him properly this time and backed away from the windows.

"What memories did you let him keep?" He asked, following me to the middle of the room.

"I let him keep the basics and space." I answered as I opened a portal behind me.

"Like?"

"Wings, me, you and how he needs to be protected."

"And that's it?" Malchior asked.

"Yes," I answered. "He'll be okay with just that."

"Alright, you better go though, before he wakes up." Malchior advised.

I looked at him, "He'll wake up after I leave him in his bed." I said as I stepped back. The portal closed in front of me and in the middle of the portal I turned around before it opened up again in his apartment. I stepped out and breathed in. I let the gravity sink in and Mark's unconscious body got heavy.

I walked up the spiral staircase and found his room. I levitated him into his bed and put the covers over him. His glasses levitated onto his nightstand but he held onto his shirt. It was mid day and I expected him to wake up soon. Tim floated in from downstairs and nudged his way in between Mark's arms. I walked over to Mark and put my thumb on his temple and manipulated his dream a bit.

I closed my eyes to watch it change. It turned from an all black unconscious dream to a space filled, unrealistic flight through it. It was mostly his doing, by the way. We were flying through space with our wings and soaring through the different things he had so much curiosity about. Like Eve and Wall-e in their movie.

I pulled my hand away, smiled and left him asleep in his human life. I walked out his bedroom door and jumped over the staircase, through a portal on the floor and dropped from the ceiling of the lunch room of the Earth quarters on HQ. I sat in one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. Someone sat next to me and waited for me to look up.

"So he's gone?" Zorka asked me. Malchior sat next to her.

"Yes, for now." I answered.

"Hopefully someone else can make you smile like that again, and hopefully it's not Mark when he returns."

Zorka turned to Malchior, "We all know damn well you know who won't ever fucking return because he's a treacherous ass who doesn't deserve Hawk anyway."

I smiled. That actually made me smile. I put my arms down and looked at my friends. I watched them argue about this particular thing for a while. It's nice to have friends that aren't human. But, truthfully, all I could think of was how happy Mark made me feel.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the captain there. "Kietzke?"

He leaned down to my ear, "Next time you let Zorka record a Transformation, you should make sure she doesn't upload something he'll see."

Kietzke's skin reflected out the technology lines that intricately traced across his neck and up one side of his face. He's a Techtite and knows everything about every technology on HQ. He pilots the entire HQ and a few ships when sent out on a mission. He also sees Archived information right when it's posted.

He pulled out a small tablet and showed me the same thing Zorka showed me. I looked at her and saw how red her face was. She hid behind Malchior.

"Thank you Kietzke," I replied. "Try to put that in a private file so not everyone can see the new recruit's crotch. I know the armory and uniform sectors will be looking at his file soon.

"Yes Ma'am." he answered and pulled it away from my face and did what I told him to do. "Now it's on private so it doesn't matter." he slowly walked away.

"Stop watching it!" I yelled at him, making him jump and walk faster. I laughed again, "You guys really know how to keep me smiling."

Malchior smiled, "Yes we do, Hawk. We've known you for over a decade so why wouldn't we?"

Zorka started laughing and Malchior and I joined in.

It's a nice ending to something that would change things forever isn't it?

**End visual log: Hawk: 201.4625 **

**POV Mark: third person**

Mark jumped from his bed and looked at the clock. "3PM? What the hell? I actually got up this morning!" He put on his glasses and went down stairs. He heard his computer was already on, just asleep. He woke it up and saw that he had recorded about ten minutes of a game before it stopped. He sat down in the chair and watched what he had already recorded.

"How do I not remember this?" He asked himself when it ended.

Then it all came back. Well, the things that Hawk had let him remember.

"Oh right," Mark slowly turned around in his chair. "That happened." He remembered bits and pieces though. "I was in space with someone who worked in space… Hawk… that's right. That's her name."

He got up and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The cool air jolted another memory. "I was changed… I had wings…" He felt for the scars but they weren't there. "Did I have wings?" The fan in the computer started up as the system waited for him to come back. Another memory, "the gun chooses the soldier…?"

He was so confused but felt that it had happened. He wished he could have remembered it. Like what the black things were in that video and why they wanted him. But he remembered her laugh, Hawk's laugh. He remembered that she told him he'd always have a place at the… ISN or whatever it is. But then he couldn't remember anything else, except waking up in his bed.

He decided to get on with his life and if it was actually really important, it would come back.

**POV: Hawk: first person**

"Well that was the longest log I think I've ever put in here," I archived what had happened and then decided to check up on him. I used a few security screens and connected to the link on the plate on the floor.

The infrared signal I was getting showed all was normal.

"We'll see each other again soon, Mark. Sooner than you think," I whispered and got up. I had another place to be.

A few minutes later I leaned on the doorway of the hospital wing's recovery room and watched Malchior and Kenorfka celebrate the arrival of their first son. He was already a few Destrehan days old which works with the rest of the time frame of the ISF. Their daughters sat on the bed with Kenorfka and looked at their brother.

I thought about the future they would have and smiled at how good it will be, for all of us.


End file.
